1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parallel type valve assembly having plural electromagnetic valves serially connected in two rows.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the process for installing plural electromagnetic valves on the manifold base and the rail to form a valve assembly has been employed for controlling the fluid pressure equipment such as the air cylinder using those electromagnetic valves. In the aforementioned case, the plural electromagnetic valves are generally arranged in a single row. Preferably, the electromagnetic valves are arranged in two rows for the purpose of efficiently forming the valve assembly using more electromagnetic valves as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004-11858 and 2004-156719.
The valve assembly disclosed in the above documents has plural electromagnetic valves arranged and installed on the single manifold base. The use of the manifold base may unavoidably cause the valve assembly to be large as a whole. The operation for installing the plural electromagnetic valves is complicated as they are individually attached to the manifold base using screws. The number of the electromagnetic valves to be installed on the manifold base is determined in the stage for designing the manifold base. In order to change the number of the electromagnetic valves for the valve assembly, the use of the manifold base with the different structure designed to be adapted to the number of the electromagnetic valves is required.